


Dervish

by cassowarykisses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassowarykisses/pseuds/cassowarykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Disciple falls in love with dancing and the Signless in the same movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dervish

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the track art for Olive Scribe and the concepts behind the Whirling Dervishes.

The Disciple dances.

She was never taught to dance, not like some highbloods are, so she just whirls endlessly and keeps rhythm with her feet as she spins. She doesn’t wear skirts, either, not since she was little, so they can’t swirl up and out around her whole body, but her hair is down below her waist and it’s almost as good. 

At first, when she first met the Signless, she was embarrassed to dance – she had never been taught, and sometimes she stumbled, and she couldn’t do anything fancy. But one day, she just couldn’t keep the joy of spreading the word inside her anymore, and she whirled around their makeshift camp, laughing, and when she finally stopped, she saw the Signless staring at her. She smiled back at him and skipped over to the other side of the fire. After that, she couldn’t stop dancing. 

So she dances for him and his followers, and soon some of them dance too. She dances because the riot of emotion his words make inside rushes up through all her bones and she has to shake it all out into something glorious, because it would be too selfish to keep all that wonder bottled up inside. She dances because she thinks this is what love is: to want to give your whole self over to someone so completely, and have them do the same for you, and what can she give that is more her than all she has ever felt?


End file.
